roleplaydeldramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
DJ
Devon Joseph "DJ", apodado como El Grandote con Corazón, fue concursante y ganador en Roleplay de Isla del Drama en el equipo de los Topos Gritones . También fue miembro de Roleplay de Luz, Drama, Acción en los Actores Gritones . Él regreso a Roleplay del Tour Mundial del Drama en los Sobrevivientes Asesinos , en estas dos ultimas temporadas se autoelimino. Interpretado por Alexis Sequera Personalidad Roleplay de Isla del Drama DJ se inscribe para tratar de ganar el millón de dolares y así ayudar a su familia. Al llegar a la isla se hace amigo de la mayoría, y se le ve un espiritu optimista y no tan competitivo. Queda en el equipo de los Topos Gritones y ellos lo eligen como capitan, sin embargo el le da ese puesto a Tyler porque lo considera buen amigo. Heather empieza a sentirse sola y el trata de hacerla sentir en equipo, aquí comienza su amistad. Los Topos pierden este desafío a pesar del esfuerzo, Gwen y Tyler también se vuelven amigos del grandote y ganan la mayoría de los primeros desafios. En los siguientes desafíos no resalta mucho su presencía, pero si mantiene su constante apoyo a su equipo. En The Brave, the scared and the Justin todos debían confesar sus miedos, ahí revelo que odiaba quedarse solo de noche o en un sitio desconocido, sin embargo el desafío no se termino ya que Harold se autoelimino. En I´m walking on sunshine gana el desafío de recompensa, el cual se trataba de una carrera de barriles de la cual se hace cargo, y gana para su equipo un aire acondicionado. Durante Canoes don´t out va en su canoa junto a Tyler, demostrando que su amistad se incrementa, los Topos no logran ganar y Trent es eliminado por Heather y su alianza (Ella trataba de atraer a DJ hasta la alianza) Al irse Trent se queda apoyando a Gwen, ahí su amistad se incrementa. En Extreme paintball fue uno de los que ayudo a su equipo a ganar cambiando por un corto periodo la apariencia de Heather. Colabora con su equipo en el juego de Esquiva pelotas en Dodging dodgeballs, y su equipo gana por los errores cometidos por los Bagres. Los equipos se disuelven en Two´s A Crowd, en este desafío debían describir algo horrible o perturbador, DJ explica que para el algo así sería insultar a su madre por celular, pero de nada le sirve el desafío ya que no gana inmunidad, pero no recibe votos. En Camping with the stars decide acampar con Gwen, Bridgette y Ezekiel, sun embargo Heather y sus amigos ganan el desafío. En Eat It muestra un platillo asqueroso ‘’Perros muertos asados’’ lo cual perturbo a todos y casi gana el desafío, pero Lindsay y Bridgette lo superan. DJ a pesar de la buena relación que llevaba con Heather, vota por ella en Comercial catastrophe por las injustas estrategias que hacía, lo cual ella lo toma como traición. Cuando los perdedores son visitados por Chris en Playa des losers: After the dock of shame expresan lo buen amigo que fue DJ, incluso Heather le perdona su traición’’ y nadie opta por eliminarlo. Intenta buscar el tesoro en Not A treasure island pero uso la llave equivocada y por eso no gana el desafío. DJ logra llegar a los 5 finalistas sin haber ganado un desafío desde la separación de equipos, en Buddy Up finalmente gana junto a Tyler y Gwen ya que el desafio constaba de adiestrar a un animal y el logra domar a Scooby Doo a quien se encontró en el bosque. Buscando una oportunidad para entrar a la semifinal hace equipo con Tyler y acampan en el bosque en The outdoor-ithon, la chefa quien estaba acargo del desafío les da la victoria. En The karma game compite mediante retos enviados por los eliminados en ‘’Te reto triple’’ con retos extraños como lamer computadoras, usar una maquina de tortura, etc. Al final Chris lo hace pensar que está eliminado, pero en realidad Gwen al no poder hacer los retos queda eliminada y el junto a Tyler llegan a la final. Ya en la gran final en el episodio Season One Finale la mayoría de los campistas lo apoya, en esta final corre a través del campamento, juega básquet, navega en el rio, enfrenta su miedo a los perros salvajes, esquiva barriles, lanza bolas de Pintball a los eliminads, cruza un puente mientras esquiva pelotazos, le gana a Molotov en ‘’Rodando el leño’’, encuentra la llave del tesoro, termina la carrera de bicicletas y encuentra la llave que abre el tesoro. Con todos estos obstáculos y pruebas termina la gran carrera final primero y queda como el ganador de la primera temporada del Roleplay y se va con todos a celebrar a la playa de los perdedores. =Roleplay de Luz Drama Acción= DJ regresa a la segunda temporada luego de gastar un poco de su dinero y termina en el equipo de los Actores Gritones, en esta temporada no tiene tanta participación como en la anterior, termina autoeliminandose para darle oportunidad a sus compañeros. En el Afthermath aparece en vídeo su madre Martha revelando que su hijo se conocía con Harold desde la niñez, y demostrando que lo quería mucho. En Season Two Finale aparece preguntandole a Bridgette y LeShawna en la final, y apoyando a Bridgette sobre todo. =Roleplay de Tour Mundial del Drama= =Relaciones=